The Road To The Untold
by Jam-Write
Summary: Soul Survivor, Nate, along with Piper & Dogmeat set out to uncover a fascinating piece of Nick Valentine's past. Revealing the whereabouts of the original Nick and other untold secrets . Featuring an Original Character - Nick's partner; It takes place roughly over a year after leaving the vault. My first multi-chapter FanFic. In Progress
1. Chapter 1 SPECIAL Valentine

"Seems to be growing well."

Nate, the soul survivor from Vault 111, leaned over the bushel of Hubflower and picked a few of the leaves. He cupped them in his hands, walking over to the chemistry station nestled in the corner of what used to be a fully enclosed garage a little over two hundred years ago. Before the Great War- Now it's an open cavity attached to the dilapidated remains of the house that it was once part of.

Nate recruited some settlers to join the cause of rebuilding this Sanctuary Hills community, from freedom fighters that he met in Lexington, to others that he's befriended in his travels. He once lived here before the bombs fell, it is their home now. Maybe not long term, but they've band together to make this a comfortable home base while supporting Nate with his ongoing efforts to search for his kidnapped son.

Nate was on the evening guard, joining Piper, and Nick. Keeping the settlement safe in case of any enemy attacks from the likes of Gunners and Raiders, who want to spread anarchy throughout the Commonwealth. He hovered over the station extracting some juice from the leaf stems that he picked, when an unexpected shadow cast behind him blocking his light. While being hunched over, he had a well hidden trigger finger, wrapped, at the ready. But a fresh, familiar scent and a dainty silhouette made him realize that he was in no danger. It was Piper, the cute and sassy journalist from Diamond City standing over his shoulder.

"What'cha making?" She asked him curiously.

"Piper!, working on those sneak skills, I see. And, it's- never mind what it is, I gotta ask you something."

"That depends, you gonna tell me what you're making?"

"You're adorable," he smirked. "I'm just messin' with some different elements here, making shit up - "

"I've never been able to craft anything on there, maybe you could show me sometime, Blue?" She quickly interrupted.

Piper affectionately referrers to him as Blue, ever since they first met, and he was still wearing a blue Vault 111 jumpsuit. They share a pretty playful relationship, they've spent some time together in her hometown of Diamond City, and have frequently traveled together, doing a lot of bonding along the way.

He was poking her in the ribs in a ticklish manner, keeping her away from what he was making.

"I wanna ask you about Nick." he said, and quickly went from flirty, to serious.

"How long have you known him? Ya know, I mean, before I came along?"

"Damn Blue, I don't know- a long time. Diamond City's a big place, but you get to know your neighbors." We've been in that town as far back as I can remember, and when he started the detective agency- he used to come see me for any scoops I might have. He's always been nice to me." She spoke fondly.

"I'm confused though, why are you asking while he's just over there? What's wrong?"

She pointed to the rusty, old park bench across the street, next to the security turret. There he sat, the synthetic man: Nick Valentine. Mostly referred to as a Synth- he's the humanoid cyborg version of a well respected Chicago detective. Nate glanced over at him to acknowledge her gesture.

"Yes, that's Nick, the one we know and love, but... He's not the real Nick."

"The human Nick." He said, thinking it sounded awkward aloud.

"Blue. What in the hell are you talking about? That Nick was from your time, like- two hundred years ago your time. I'm thinking he's pretty dead by now."

"It's complicated, but I don't think he is." He said softly, to bring down her heightened state.

She dropped her cigarette to the dirt, and she gave him a blank stare.

"How? Where? Alive? - "Are you fucking delusional! That's not even close to being possible! What kind of nutty quest are you mixed up in now?"

Determined to get to the bottom of this new found information, she crossed her arms and waited for an explanation, knowing damn well that he wasn't going to get directly to the point. Something she learned all too quickly in their previous travels.

"Look, here's the deal, I got some information about his existence, and did some digging. I wanna follow up, I thought it'd be cool if they- ya know, actually met. But, I gotta talk to Nick first to gauge whether I'm gonna mention it, and then I'll tell you everything alright? I promise."

He moved a hair away from her eyes and gave her a wink seeking her approval.

"And what exactly are you gonna tell him? Don't you think that's some pretty deep shit to suddenly drop on someone?" She insisted.

"Of course it is, C'mon Piper, I'm pretty confident in my ability to deliver the message."

"But, think about it Blue, how would you take it? I think it's nice that you want them to meet, I'm not completely clear on why you might not tell him."

"And why now?" She wondered.

She had so many questions. Good ones. Nate knew that the wheels in her investigative mind would just keep turning.

"Its... His memories, Piper. Unfortunately, he's old technology. He's programmed to keep human Nick's memories, but has to push out his own as he has new experiences, because the human Nick's are programmed in him as non-deletion. He's slowly beginning to not remember- people, and places he's been... I can't watch that happen to him. I need to help him."

He struggled to get that out without becoming too emotional or confused.

"Wow, how would you even piece something like that together? I can't even begin to understand."

"It's tough, but trust me Piper, I see something that others just don't see."

"What are the chances this human Nick is actually where you think he is, and even still drawing breath?" She voiced her concern.

"I promise, I'll explain everything." He assured her.

He's seen that look in her trusting brown eyes before, she was genuinely concerned that he was walking into danger as usual, but- she also smelled a story through the bullshit of his being vague. Twirling her pencil, she tapped the leather cover of her reporter's notebook, while giving him a crooked smile.

"Well, I'll admit, it sounds like you might have a pretty good scoop for an article too, Blue."

And that was one of the things that he loved about her, she was so passionate about writing a good story for Publick Occurrences, her Diamond City newspaper, that she reeks of charisma and confidence- it was so charming. But, although he admired her journalistic swagger, he knew deep down that she would take a bullet to protect him, before ever scribbling one word for a story.

"Look, maybe, when we're done, if all goes well, you'll have yourself a pretty damn good article." He assured her confidently.

"Wait, we? When we're done?" Her gawking surprise, anticipated a road trip.

"Well, what'd ya say, how do you feel about doing some more traveling together?" He asked her with an inviting gesture toward the open road.

"Hell yes!," She agreed. "You point- I'll shoot."

"Alright. I'll get with Nick and figure out how I want to approach this, how 'bout you gather some supplies, and we'll leave when I'm done. First light-'ll be here soon enough, It'll give us an early start." He said, glancing toward the sky.

She blew him a kiss, adjusted her cap, and marched away into the darkest part of the night- before the dawn. Without letting her go too far, he yelled out-

"Don't forget to bring your notebook"

"Never hit the road without it, Blue. Never hit the road without it."

Nate took a deep breath, turned, and looked in Nick's direction.

A light shower of rain was beading on the polymer cheek of Nick Valentine as he sat there on the bench, drops falling from the brim of his adventurous fedora while he looked down. Synths don't sleep, so he's just been sitting there all night while on guard, continually playing memories that he has programmed into his A.I. over, and over while trying to make some new ones of his own.

A little beam of yellow light emitting from the iris of Nick's eyes, along with an outlined image, were the only things that Nate could make out through the foggy mist of a dawn rain as he approached where Nick was sitting.

"Ready to hit the road ?" Nick questions enthusiastically.

"Not right now, Nick.. I've got a question for ya."

"Of course, whatcha got?"

Nick was intrigued, he has seen that look before. Nate wants to help his friends, just as much as Nick wants to solve a case, but he had a feeling that this ran a little deeper than a mere side quest for some extra caps.

"Nick- How much do you actually remember?.. Ya know, about what happened to you" He took a seat on the bench next to him, and continued.

"I know we've talked about it briefly, and I know some of it is painful, but do you have any memory of the treatment you received at the C.I.T.?"

Nick's position changed, he pulled on his fedora and wiped away the rain on his face as if it were a tear.

"Wow, The Commonwealth Institute Of Technology. Haven't thought about that place for a while. Why bring this up? I thought after we took care of the Winter's End case, I was pretty clear that I was at peace with the way things turned out."

"You were clear" Nate reassured him, "I'm not trying to make light of the situation." He added. "I'm more so, just trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. I'm helping Piper out with a story, and I'm concerned with protecting the integrity of the truth, and the friends around me."

Nick nodded with appreciation at the sole survivor's consideration.

"Well, I thought I was the detective here, Popsicle. Why would you be fishing around for those kinda clues?" He asked curiously, shifting his creaky steel legs as he humors himself referring to Nate as popsicle- an inside joke between them.

"You are the detective, there's none better. I was just thinking, since things are sort of quiet right now between all the factions, that Piper and I would do a little traveling so I could help her with the story she's writing... And it wouldn't hurt to help out a friend along the way."

Nate knew he wasn't telling Nick the whole truth, but he feared that he wouldn't receive Nick's blessing to dig into his past.

"Look kid," he began, "I woke up in a trash heap in Cambridge. I know that I have this guy's memories, and I had to somehow start my own life. When I finally made it to Diamond City- the opportunity presented itself to open the detective agency, so I did."

"It gave me purpose, a real sense of helping people, makes things… sorta, full circle for me." He adjusted his trench coat and peered at the rising sun, hoping that Nate would understand that he felt content.

Nate tried to seem confidently truthful, but he knew his real intent was to investigate things further, even though Nick probably wouldn't approve. If the real Nick was still out there, how would he feel about Nate trying to bring them together. He was very unsure about telling him, asking him, or even bringing it up just yet.

Nick put his boney robotic hand on Nate's shoulder, the yellow beam in his eyes began to fade with the light of daybreak as he looked at him and said,

"Trust me Popsicle, I know what you're capable of, I've seen you do things that I didn't think anyone could do- human or synth. I've watched you dismantle a Deathclaw with ease, and destroy a dozen Raiders with one explosive shot." He continued-

"And whatever it is you wanted to do, I'm not mean enough, strong enough, or smart enough to even try to stop you. But please, if I happen to be that friend that you wanna help out along the way- Don't go walking into traps, or risking your neck for an old bucket of bolts like me."

Nate looked at him, and smiled.

"You're my friend Nick, not a bucket of bolts, and I would walk into any battle with any creature in the entire wasteland if it meant protecting you. I just wanted to see what you remembered," he continued the lie, "it's just a little passion project, that's all."

Nick looked at him with a clinched lip, feeling like something wasn't quite right, but wasn't going to question further.

The rest of the Sanctuary settlement began to awaken into their morning activities as the sun was achieving a full daybreak. Nate had but one more question for Nick before he elected to begin his journey.

"So- We're gonna head out for a few days then, maybe more. Would ya keep an eye on things for me? Hancock has been a bit pissy, and Danse is acting kinda strange... I just wanna make sure some order is kept."

Nick put his hands on his knees and raised himself up, making sounds of shifting steel like a rusty car door opening. He looked around at everyone, straightening his necktie and glancing over at Nate, he assured him-

"I'll look after these misfits. I have a great way of seeing- without being seen. I won't give them the impression that I'm babysitting."

And with that, Nate also stood, and extended a handshake.

"Thanks Nick, for the most part they can all take care of themselves, I'm just more comfortable knowing that a guy with your leadership is present. We're gonna take Dogmeat too. And don't worry, we're just gonna trust our instincts and see where it takes us."

He turned from Nick and scanned the area for Piper, hoping that she was all prepared and ready to go. She emerged from the dilapidated doorway of where she rests her head, to begin the walk toward him. Her steps crunching gravel under her boots, the leather on her rust colored trench coat and matching press cap glistened from the light rain. She brushed away strands of the jet black hair from her eyes, and stood before Nate as an eager soldier reporting for duty.

"Ready to go, Blue?" She blurted, ready for the journey.

Nate stepped in front of her. He wore his faithful Reginald's Suit that he obtained in Trinity Tower by helping a stranger, which he often did without expectations. He skillfully crafted ballistic fiber into it, which makes it nearly bulletproof without losing its charismatic edge. The brown weatherbeaten leather matched his armored newsboy cap. Both garments were chipping with battle damage from the elements, and other lurking surprises in the wasteland.

Piper's reflection was in one lens of his sunglasses, and his favorite death dealer in the other. As he held out the weapon, he swiveled the incendiary tactical advanced .44 pistol from left to right, admiring the gleam of the barrel. He looked at it as if they understood each other -

"I squeeze your trigger, You fuck shit up."

He looked in Piper's eyes, and simply stated-

"Yeah, I'm ready."

In the reflection of the rain puddle on the ground, he noticed Dogmeat a few feet away. He bent down and stepped toward the loyal German Shepard canine,

"You ready to go boy?"

Dogmeat cocked his head with a curious whimper as Nate cupped the dog's cheek, stroking fur with his thumb, confident to have him along.

Nick watched as the trio got smaller in the distance, heading out of Sanctuary and blending into the Commonwealth. He gazed at their disappearance and mumbled aloud -

"Not quite sure what you're up to kid. I hope you know what you're doing."


	2. Chapter 2 It Hurts Us To Be Wrong

They began their decent down the battered bridge that lead out of the comfortable settlement of Sanctuary Hills. The bridge, still provided a safe passage but it has definitely seen better days before the bombs fell. Nate calculated that their journey wouldn't take too long, and since they were on foot he had to take into consideration that there would be plans for losing daylight and resting.

He pulled up an electronic map on his Pip Boy personal computing device that's attached to his wrist, dropping a pin into the undiscovered location of Pepperell- just to the south of Diamond City was were they were headed. The Pip Boy also provided a radio, which would certainly be useful in the event of any distress signals, but they mainly enjoyed the background music while they walked.

The rain had let up, bringing a brisk, breezy, early afternoon in their favor. As Sanctuary was disappearing behind them, there was clearly a lot of explaining that Nate had to do, and a long road ahead. Piper spoke up, anticipating some answers.

"Ya know, I was born post war.. I, never had the opportunity to experience the convenience of vehicles, you ever think about that much?"

"I did at first, but- after so much foot travel at this point, I don't really think about it anymore. I've heard stories about the vast heatwaves that the bombs produced, making the vehicles inoperable. Damn shame too, I used to have a pretty sweet ride." He remembered proudly, while extending his arm in the air making a hand at the wheel motion.

Piper grins at the thought of him driving. She looked around at the only world that she has ever known, trying to imagine the differences that Nate has had to endure after a two century sleep. She just doesn't know. It's hard for her to even imagine the grand scope of two hundred years ago- a time that she didn't exist in.

"I don't really mind the foot travel, hell, I've never known anything else anyway. I take it as therapeutic, it lights my journalistic soul." She said, while locking her ankles together and shaking her ass in a playful manner.

"Not me." He chuckled, "With all the rumors I hear about what the Institute might be capable of, I'd be diggin' some kinda teleportation by now. I'd love to just whoosh right over to Spectacle Island, if I wanted to."

They laughed, and walked in an awkward silence for a few moments, they obviously both had things on their minds but Piper wanted the rest of the facts and grew impatient.

"Okay then baby blue, this oughta be a hot one- let's hear how you got this information."

Nate began his tale while he un-holstered the .44 pistol from his hip, with a gleam of awareness in his eye as they entered into an undiscovered area.

"Do you remember when I told you the story about when Nick and I met?"

"Yeah, some skinny man rescue, or something."

"Wow. Yeah, something like that- A shitass thug- Skinny Malone had kidnapped Nick for some kind of revenge scheme."

"Ellie, Nick's secretary, asked me if I would find him... You know Ellie from Nick's office?

"Of course, Ellie would actually compare facts and share notes with me on different leads."

"Well, If you remember, I found him- and brought him home. Miss Ellie was pretty grateful when I came back with him. I scored some major points with her."

"I bet you did." The sarcasm in her voice was thick.

"Stop it!"

"After we returned, Nick wanted to follow up with a case he was working on, and Ellie said that she wanted to talk to me... So, she made some coffee, and we talked."

"You fucked her!"

"Wait, what?!- Seriously?"

"What exactly did you talk about?" The accusation was evident in her tone.

"Really? Piper, this woman felt in debt to me for bringing Nick back alive, in one piece, and she shared some pretty serious shit with me- and that's what ya got?"

Their relationship was flirtatiously active, it also had benefit aspects. They share an affinity for each other, Piper makes a habit of sneaking into his room for the night every now and then. It does tend to spark some jealousy outside of the bedroom, but it usually doesn't last long.

He stopped, grabbed her by the arm, and looked in her eyes determined to be taken seriously. -

"Ellie Perkins- Nick's secretary- Isn't his secretary at all. She is actually his boss and more importantly, she's one of the greatest criminal investigative minds that the world has ever known."

"What? Ellie? C'mon, I'm expected to believe that?" The doubt in her voice climbed a higher pitch. Her accusatory tone has changed to confusion.

"You're right, it hardly seems likely... and it's all part of her facade. It turns out that she had such a great mind for criminal investigation, and was so good at it, that it almost cost her- her life. It... ended up costing her sister's life instead."

"Shit! really. I had no idea!"

"You're not supposed to! No one is. She apparently was on the verge of cracking a mega case involving some important government official, and she was hunted down one night while she was out with her sister."

"Hunted down? Like, a contract- She told you this?"

"Yeah, she told me the whole story. They were followed, and all she remembers was a hail of gunfire, that changed her life forever. Ellie told me how she watched her sister bleed out, and how she was hit too, but had to stay down and also appear dead."

"She was hit? Holy shit! That's incredible. How'd I never know!"

"She needed it that way Piper. Ellie had to appear- and stay dead in order to live. She was hit badly in her shoulder. You ever notice that long tube sock that she wears up her arm?"

"My god, seriously? I thought she just dressed kinda goofy."

"Nope. She has a polymer graphite replacement."

"Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable."

"Once the smoke cleared, and help arrived, she called in a big favor to the senior officers for all the years that she assisted Chicago detectives. They in turn, helped her with a new identity, a new residence, and a new start."

"Chicago? Wait- isn't that where Nick..."

She stopped suddenly and snapped her fingers. "Son of a bitch- she knew him didn't she? Wait, that's impossible how could she have been - alive?"

It was like the word left her lips in slow motion and she had just found a huge puzzle piece. He smiled at her reaction, knowing that she has always done her reconnaissance work while being a journalist. Nate felt a bit awkward telling Ellie's tale. It wasn't exactly an easy explanation for him to talk about someone else's tragedy, but having lost his wife to a gunshot also, he felt an emotional attachment to Ellie's story. It made it easier knowing that there is eventually triumphs for both of them. As they began walking again, he confessed,

"I was actually gonna wait to tell you, I shoulda known you'd be five steps ahead of me. This- actually all took place... before the war."

"Ellie was alive."

"She's a synth now." "Piper- Ellie. Is a Synth."

"What in the fucking hell is going on?" She slammed her cap to the ground in frustration and started to pace around in a circle.

"How did I not see this? I must've been outta my fucking mind to be this stupid Blue!- what are gonna tell me next, are you a goddamn synth too?!"

"C'mon now, you know my story."

"I know what you told me!"

"You escaped to the vault when the bombs fell- you were somehow in a cryogenic sleep for like, two hundred years- then you woke up to a murdered wife and a kidnapped son! That about cover it?"

"If you're gonna drag my wife and son into this because your pissed that this hidden secret got by you- I suggest that you rethink where you're directing that anger! It got by everyone Piper! That was the plan!"

Piper suddenly felt a little ashamed. He was right. She knows it. Her passion for chasing the story- it clouded her judgment to think before speaking. She wanted to let him continue after embarrassing herself.

"Sorry, Blue. I didn't intend to shit on your past. I just really hate to feel like I was deceived."

They stopped. He drew her close, brushed away the hair from her eyes, and gave her a firm kiss on her forehead.

"It's ok, I understand your quest for knowledge, I get it. And you weren't deceived- this masquerade was protecting Ellie's life. Keep in mind, I didn't know either till she just told me."

Nate knew that she would've started putting the pieces together, and he wasn't ready to tell her everything just yet. But, he continued.

"Ellie was the one that actually started the Valentine Detective Agency."

"With her new identity, she moved to Massachusetts and landed in Diamond City where she knew Nick the synth version was."

"That's insane! How did she even know that she would be able to track him down and then start an agency with him."

"Piper... like I said, she is one of the greatest investigative minds of our time, she knew exactly when he would find her."

Piper continued shaking her head in disbelief. These were familiar friends, and it was uncomfortable for her to feel like she has to erase all that she's previously known. She grabbed some leaves from the Hubflower bush that they were walking by with a frustrated swing.

"This is so fucking hard to believe! Do you know how long I've known her? We've all been in Diamond City since I was a little kid. -And, why the hell is it the Valentine detective agency anyway?"

"Because she knew that by making Nick the face of the agency that it would bury her identity even deeper, and that's how The Valentine Detective Agency was born. She'd let him take the lead on all of it, and she could oversee what she needed to, from the comfort of the secretary seat."

They rested for a little while, when the warm afternoon sun reminded them that they had been traveling for a good part of the day. Piper was unusually silent, she was playing scenarios over in her head of times that she has spent with Ellie, wondering if she had somehow missed a clue, or if something was ever said that might have indicated her secret. Piper had become pretty frustrated that she hadn't figured it out.

Nate certainly had to be assured that Ellie's secret would be kept. He knew that sharing such life altering information with a reporter who loves a good story, could be incredibly dangerous but he knew deep down that Piper would do the right thing. He just wanted to hear it out loud.

"Look, I know you love a good story, but, we really have to do what we can to keep Ellie safe... If she's still trying to hide her identity after all this time, there must be a reason." Nate finally blurted out.

"I'm way ahead of you Blue- it's a great story, and I'd love to tell it. But I'm not gonna put her at risk for a story- But, I make no promises that it won't be told someday with names and places changed." She playfully pushed him forward with a laugh.

"But I know there's more." She said with a curious smile.

"Oh, You do huh?"

"You wanna tell me how she became a synth with just a shoulder injury?"

"Well, she started out as a unique prototype, and from what I understand the original intention was only to repair the shoulder."

"Most synths are either a replica, or recreation of a human host with implanted memories- Ellie is still herself, but during one of her many surgeries, the scientists discovered that the bullets had destroyed some irreparable arteries... She wasn't gonna hang on for long."

"I still don't get how you know all this, I mean, did she tell you everything?"

"Yeah, she kinda did. It's incredibly important to her that I agree to go get the real Nick and bring him back. She's kept all this hidden away for so long, I think once she started telling me, it just snowballed. Believe me, it took her practically half the night."

"She was having her procedure done in a vault where secretive Institute technology- and the scientists who knew it best, were kept hidden."

"During which time, the one day Great War, irradiated everything."

"Those scientists, and her visitor at the time- none other than, human Nick Valentine, had to be put in a cryo sleep... Where Nick is still resting."

"Seriously!? I would've never thought any of this could've been possible... So, I don't get it then, is she still mostly human or what?"

"The way she explained it is that, she absolutely needed the synthetic cybertronics as internal components to be attached to the arteries leading to her heart that were destroyed. -she wasn't going to live, unless she became half synth, and the procedure that was performed has kept her heart beating for over two centuries."

Even he thought it sounded a little crazy as he said it.

"I'm sorry, its a little much to take in. I guess deep down I just don't wanna believe it all. And now, we're on our way to find the human Nick, to bring him back to his boss, Cyber-Ellie. That's cute. And not quite how I had my day pictured."

"You've really have gotten to kn- Wait! Did you hear that? Stop.. listen."

They stopped. Let all the air and sounds around them be still. Just listening.

Dogmeat suddenly growls and darts toward what appeared to be a small deserted shack, all beaten up from the weather and barely any paint left on the splinted wood of its foundation.

"Dogmeat! Wait- Dammit!"

Nate shook his head at the aggravating delay, then cocked his weapon while running toward the broken down doorway.


	3. Chapter 3 Blood Under My Boots

Nate cocked his weapon while running toward the dilapidated structure. They heard a pained whimper from around the corner, followed by a husky angered voice.

"I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

A large Raider screamed out as he came into Nate's field of vision. The man was finishing up a swift kick to the canine's midsection- Nate unflinchingly with no hesitation landed a launching forearm into the big man's cheek and quickly knocked the pistol out of his grip. Angrily smashing his jaw with the butt end of his pistol- the raider staggered, grabbing his chin checking for blood.

"I'll fucking kill you!" The raider screamed - They struggled.

An adrenaline jolted Nate, latched on to the man's chest plate armor, tackle throwing him against the wall. They struggled some more. Nate grabbed the barrel of his gun, they jousted with it against the Raider's chest. Nate turned the razor sharp bayonet toward the thug's chin- rage thickened the veins in his neck while he looked in his eyes. "Motherless Whore!" Nate thrusted the blade through the bottom of his throat with such force, it pierced through his left nostril. The scream echoed throughout the abandoned structure. While using a firm grip with both hands, he yanked out the blade, breaking a dam of gushing blood. The man's eyes had a flicker of life as he choked and gurgled for breath.

Nate unscrewed the blade from the barrel of the weapon, he tightly wrapped his fingers around the hilt raising the crimson colored blade above the Raiders head. Impaling the blade into his forehead crown, giving an authoritative shout-

"Don't!"

Pulling the blade out, he plunged it in again screaming blood and spit-

"Kick!"

Yanking the blade out again, blood canvassed the wall with oozing thickness as, he slammed it into his cranium one more time-

"My!"

He removed it once more, as the dead victim's face began to split open like a clam- making him an unrecognizable human face. One final bulldoze strike -

"Dog!"

Nate stood there, gritting his teeth, bloodshed carnage covered his entire upper body. Breathing rapidly, he watched as the lone thug's lifeless body slid down the wall slowly like a bag of cement. Nate remained frozen, feeling Piper's stare upon him. He turned to look at her. There were inches of yarn-like spit trailing from his bottom lip, sweat and gore strands dangled from his fingertips. He bent down to attend to Dogmeat, who didn't even seem bothered by the kick- he quickly proceeded to lick Nate's messy face.

Nate stayed down on one knee petting the dog behind the ears. He was hoping that being preoccupied with Dogmeat would prolong the imminent moment with Piper, explaining his relentless tantrum that was just slightly out of character. From the shell-shocked look on her face, he assumed that was coming next. And after the horror that she just witnessed, this outspoken reporter was literally without words. Dragging a finger down his cheek like a windshield wiper, slicing away at the mixture of dog slobber, blood, and slime. He spoke -

"I... Um,"

Then she immediately interrupted him.

"Are you ok?" Was all she could muster.

"Yeah, I just- "

"I've seen you kill pissbag's before, Blue. It doesn't phase me. But that! That was fucking bloodlust! What the hell happened?"

She questioned, while trying hard not to look over at the puddle of bubbling overkill.

A little relieved that she took it a little better than expected, all he could do in his exhausted state was shrug his shoulders and give her a coy nod-

"Don't kick my dog."

"Jesus, Blue." "I'd hate to see what happens to the asshole that took your son."

He laughed, while being a bit thankful that the tension had seemed to be lifted and she didn't appear to think that he was completely psychotic.

Looking at the bottom of her feet, and eager to get moving again, she smirked and shook her head

"Damn, you certainly merit a perk for making a Bloody Mess - proudly."

"Can we get outta here now, before any more blood runs under my boots?"

She sarcastically mentioned while nodding towards the exit.

Emerging from the dilapidated shack, leaving blood stained grass in their footprints, Nate was leading the way with his gun drawn. They stepped back out onto the cracked pavement trail, and by watching Dogmeat's ear's perk straight up, they realized they were stepping into trouble. Apparently this dead Raider had friends nearby- the noisy screaming apparently attracted their curiosity. A few of these Raiders made their way up the path toward the trio with their weapons ready.

Nate quickly targeted one of the enemies in Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System- (V.A.T.S.) from his Pip-Boy that shared the same frequency with his weapon's scopes. All the sounds around him went away. He could only hear, the breath he took.

'Pop.'

A Raider's head exploded like a mushroom cloud showering skull fragments.

Nate then targets another,

'Pop.'

Crackled cranium of burning flesh and raining confetti of boney puzzle pieces- All he had to do was pull the trigger.

"I don't know how this technology works... Or how I ever lived without it." He thought out loud.

Scanning the area, circling in a 360 for any more heat censored figures to appear through his V.A.T.S. targeting, surroundings seemed to be cleared of enemies as the three huddled together in a victory pose. Nate checked the map on his Pip-Boy to see where they had gotten turned around so they could get back to heading south.

"We actually don't have too much farther to go." Nate mentioned while wiping the rest of the blood off of his gun from the lone Raider encounter.

"It's getting dark, we should probably camp for the night anyway." He suggested.

Finding a perfect spot overlooking some small slopes of land on the high ground, they built a fire and set up a makeshift enclosure. It's been a hell of a day, the kind that has definitely strengthened their relationship.

Piper approached him slowly, pulling a handkerchief out of her top lapel pocket. She stuck out her tongue, licking the end that she had wrapped around her index finger, then she began wiping the dried blood around the corner of Nate's mouth and cheek. They got caught in a long stare- she once again extended her tongue to lick the hanky. Nate moved in, meeting her tongue with his- heavy kissing brought them to the ground where they fumbled with buckled clothing. Nate climbed on top of her with a caressive thrust and their hands met extended above their heads- interlocking with powerful passion.

Dogmeat found a comfortable place to lay down, while their lovemaking went on long into the evening.

The brightness of the morning sun made Nate pinch his eyes in annoyance. Piper arose, throwing their blanket around in search of her underwear. They looked at each other, laughing and realizing just how much that they do enjoy one another's company. While Nate packed up the rest of the gear, and Piper emerged from the bushes, he looked at the map on his Pip-Boy and noticed that they were barely a few miles from the destination.

They began walking. As the time went by without much being said, they seemed poised with such purpose. Nick is very special to them. A good friend, and they felt very compelled to see this through- to find out if the actual human Nick Valentine is really out there.


End file.
